A travers la mort
by Kittykatwinner
Summary: Chapitre 5. POV Duo et Quatre.
1. Prologue

A travers la mort.  
  
Auteur: Kitty-Kat, e-mail: Philippine.ROBERT@wanadoo.fr, Disclaimer: Malheureusement les 5 G-boys ne sont pas à moi... bouh,ouh,ouh!!!, Note: C'est ma première fic alors ne me jugez pas trop vite...s'il vous plaît!! !, Couple: 3+4, Genre: yaoi, deathfic, songfic, sérieux,  
  
Quelqu'un m'a dit(Carla Bruni et oui cette chanson ne m'appartient pas tout comme les G-boys)  
  
On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose, Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses, On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud, Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux, Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, Serait-ce possible alors?, On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous, Qu'il ne nous donne rien, et qu'il nous promet tout, Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main, Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou, Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, Serait-ce possible alors?, Mais qui est-ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?, Je ne me souviens plus,c'étais tard dans la nuit, J'entends encore la voix mais je ne vois plus les traits, "Il vous aime c'est secret, ne lui dîtes pas que je vous l'ai dit", Tu vois,quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, Me l'a-t-on vraiment dit que tu m'aimais encore, Serait-ce possible alors?, On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose, Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses, On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud, Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux, Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore, Serait-ce possible alors?,  
  
(dans mon esprit cette chanson s'apparente aux pensées de Quatre)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Les voix des 4 G-boys se rejoignirent en un écho de désespoir au moment où le gundam du soldat parfait explosait.  
  
"Trowa,vite éjecte-toi!"  
  
Grâce à l'avertissement de Quatre, le français eut le temps de déguerpir d'Heavy Arms avant qu'il n'explose ne laissant rien du solide gundam. Il se précipita vers la carcasse du gundam du japonais et commença à soulever les tôles rouillés. Quatre, sorti de Sandrock, alla l'aider dans sa tâche suivi de Duo et Wufei. Quatre souleva la dernière tôle et découvrit le corps inerte du soldat parfait. Wufei sentit son pouls et dit d'une voix blanche:  
  
"Il est mort".  
  
A ce moment, Hilde arriva et regarda Heero:  
  
"Il est...  
  
_mort, finit Quatchan."  
  
Puis, il se retourna vers Duo. Il était agenouillé devant le corps du japonais, les poings serrés et ses yeux améthystes noyés de larmes retenues. Le jeune arabe s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras:  
  
"Duo, Duo-chan."  
  
L'américain le regarda reconnaissant. Trowa vît le visage de Quatre devenir douloureux tant les émotions qu'il recevait des autres était forte, même en abaissant ces barrières. Il rejoignit Duo et Quatchan et les entoura de ses bras réconfortants. Hilde ébouriffa les cheveux de Quatre et embrassa le front de Duo. Wufei, quant à lui chanta un mélodie funèbre chinoise.  
  
*****  
  
Quand j'ai été aidé Trowa à soulever les bouts de carcasse du Wing, j'ai tout de suite sentit l'absence d'aura. Et quand le corps du japonais a été découvert, la détresse de Duo a raisonné dans mon crâne, toute cette douleur, ce tourment. Oh Allah!C'était insupportable. J'ai été le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforté comme si c'était mon petit frère. Puis mon mammour...euh je veux dire Trowa est venu nous prendre dans ses grands bras(mmm...bonheur suprême).Hilde est aussi venu et Wufei a chanté de sa voix grave et tendre à la fois, sucrée et salée, comme s'il était venu pour alléger nos c?urs de nos tourments. Mais, je sentais toujours en moi le désarroi, la faiblesse de Duo, Duo-chan, ses grands yeux semblaient fou, il venait de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait et nous, nous venions de laisser partir cet ami si cher. J'étais mal au bord du malaise. Sally a amené l'américain à l'infirmerie. Et moi, je suis resté agenouillé dans la poussière de la bataille, devant la carcasse du gundam. Les pensés de Duo arrivaient encore jusqu'à moi, si forte si destabilisante. Une ondée légère se mit à tomber se mêlant à mes larmes et nettoyant mon visage. J'étais un assassin. Je n'avais pas senti le danger, occupé à contempler une photo de Trowa que je gardai toujours sur moi. Justement, le français s'était accroupi devant moi .Il me regardai de ses yeux si mystérieux, cachant des secrets et des trésors. Ses émeraudes posées sur mon visage. Il m'a serré dans ses bras puissants à me couper le souffle. Je me suis abandonné dans ce nid de douceur. Et j'ai senti son odeur. Cette odeur que je retrouvai sur ces vêtements. Cette odeur sauvage, si puissante et si enivrante. Des larmes continuaient à tracer des sillons de douleur sur mon visage meurtri par la fatigue, le malheur. J'ai levé la tête et vu Trowa me regardant avec amour, les yeux remplis de larmes retenues. Il a embrassé mon front, mes yeux, mon nez, ma joue et a cherché le chemin de mes lèvres. Je l'ai aidé et nous nous sommes embrassé avec tendresse, cherchant à aider l'autre, à se relever. Il a lâché ma bouche et m'a murmuré de sa voix tendre:  
  
"Je t'aime Quatchan."  
  
Et là je n'ai rien trouver d'autre à dire que ce banal et pourtant merveilleux:  
  
"Moi aussi."  
  
Hilde observait de loin cette scène avec attendrissement et jalousie. Ce petit pincement au c?ur en voyant le petit blond embrasser Trowa, c'était bien de la jalousie. Ou de l'envie. Peu importe d'ailleurs puisqu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte:  
  
"Hilde?...,l'allemande se retourna pour découvrir avec surprise le lieutenant Noin.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"  
  
La brune baissa les yeux devant le regard insistant d'Hilde.  
  
"C'est moi...qui ai posé la bombe. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je...je l'aimai tu sais.  
  
-Tu as tué Heero?!  
  
-Oui."  
  
Sa voix se brisa et elle sanglota sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
"Chut ... mais pour qui était la bombe?  
  
-Le pilote 04."  
  
La main d'Hilde partit toute seule.  
  
"Tu es mauvaise Noin. Vouloir tuer un ange!Tu ferai tout pour les beaux yeux de Zechs, même t'assurer une place en enfer."  
  
L'allemande était devenue une vraie furie et regardait Noin de son regard le plus féroce. Elle sortit son revolver et visa le lieutenant:  
  
"Barre-toi Noin, avant que je n'appuie sur la gâchette."  
  
*****  
  
Note de l'auteur Miko:Bouh,ouh,ouh!T'as tué Hee-chan. Kitty : T'inquiète pas, il va revenir ton Hee-chan ! Duo : C'est MON Hee-chan ! Miko : Tu veux pas me le prêter ? Duo : naaan ! Kitty : Je le sens mal ce coup-là ... Bon, alors je vais me faire tuer par tous les fans d'Heero, au secours Miko ! Si vous voulez me donner votre avis écrivez-moi ! 


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Kitty-Kat Disclamer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi ... mais je les aurai ! E-mail : Si vous voulez me donnez votre avis, écrivez-moi à Philippine.ROBERT@wanadoo.fr Couple : 3+4  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
L'amour (Carla Bruni)  
  
"L'amour ... pas pour moi, Tous ces toujours, c'est pas net, ça joue des tours, Ca s'approche sans se montrer, Comme un traître de velours, Ca me blesse, ou me lasse selon les jours.  
  
L'amour ... ça ne vaut rien. Ca m'inquiète de tout, Et ça se déguise en doux, Quand ça gronde, quand ça mord, Alors c'est pire que tout, Car j'en veux ... plus encore.  
  
Pourquoi faire ce tas de plaisir, de frissons, De caresses, de pauvres promesses ? A quoi bon se laisser reprendre, le c?ur en chamade, Ne rien y comprendre, c'est une embuscade.  
  
L'amour .. ça me va pas. C'est pas du Saint-Laurent, C a ne tombe pas parfaitement, Si je ne trouve pas mon style, C e n'est pas faute d'essayer, Et l'amour ... je laisse tomber.  
  
Pourquoi faire ce tas de plaisir, de frissons, De caresses, de pauvres promesses ? A quoi bon se laisser reprendre, le c?ur en chamade, Ne rien y comprendre, c'est une embuscade.  
  
L'amour ... j'en veux pas. Je préfère les temps en temps, Je préfère le goût du vent, Ou le goût étrange et doux de la peau de mes amants, Mais l'amour ... pas vraiment."  
  
***  
  
Hilde fredonnait cette ritournelle que lui avait apprise sa mère. Dans cette chanson, tant de fois rechantée après toutes ses déceptions amoureuses, elle y mettait de l'amertume, du dégoût. Treize, Zechs, Noin, Duo (et maintenant Quatre ...) Toutes ces personnes qu'elle n'avait su séduire et retenir. Tout ces amant(e)s d'un soir. Des larmes de rage ruisselaient sur son visage pâle de colère.  
  
"Messieurs Maxwell, Barton, Winner, Chang et Mademoiselle Hilde, je ne vous cacherais pas que l'heure est grave."  
  
Tout en parlant, J déambulait dans son bureau nerveusement. Derrière lui, se tenaient G, O, H et S.  
  
"Le pilote Heero Yuy vient de décéder à la suite de l'explosion de son Gundam. Yuy était l'élément clef de cette guerre. Si il meurt, la guerre est perdue.  
  
_C'était pas un dieu non plus, rajouta Hilde. On peut gagner cette guerre !  
  
_Non Mademoiselle, car un oracle a annoncé à sa naissance qu'il serait le libérateur des peuples opprimés et que sans lui le monde tomberait dans la décadence et ce serait l'apocalypse.  
  
_C'est Mme Irma qui a prédit ça ? demanda Wufei.  
  
_Ne vous moquez pas. G et moi avons la solution.  
  
_Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les G-boys.  
  
_Nous avons inventé une machine à remonter le temps. Un de vous prendre la place d'Heero dans son gundam et mourra à sa place. C'est d'une simplicité enfantine !"  
  
Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Sacrifice, mort, explosion, moi ... Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme dans celle des autres pilotes.  
  
"J'accepte la mission."  
  
Après avoir énoncé mon choix, tous me regardèrent, pétrifiés. Je sentais qu'ils étaient ahuris. Renoncé à la vie n'est pas une décision qu'on prend comme ça. Ils avaient besoin d'explications :  
  
"C'est ma faute ... j'aurais dû prévenir Heero. Je sentais le danger. J'étais distrait et ... je suis le moins utile d'entre nous.  
  
_C'est faux Quat'. Tu n'es pas inutile. tu es aussi important que chacun d'entre nous ! s'écria Trowa."  
  
Hilde attrapa mon bras et me regarda de ses yeux les plus suppliants :  
  
"Non Quatre, s'il te plait."  
  
Son corps était agité de soubresauts.  
  
"Hilde ... lâche-moi.  
  
_Non, Quatre ! Je ne veux pas, JE NE VEUX PAS !!!"  
  
Elle avait haussé le ton et dans ses yeux devenus acier, je voyais une détermination qui me fit froid dans le dos. Wufei a essayé de la relever, mais elle s'est mise à hurler comme une furie, une hystérique :  
  
"Noonnnn ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne suis pas folle, ne pars pas ! Quatre."  
  
Sally avait emmené Hilde à l'infirmerie pour lui administrer un calmant. Je me suis assis dehors sur la pelouse et j'ai regardé les étoiles. Et, brusquement, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais vraiment regardé le ciel. C'était si beau, si grisant, si enivrant, cette immensité, ce vide. Je me sentais comme noyé, les yeux vagues et je n'ai pas senti que Trowa arrivait. J'ai sursauté quand il a posé sa main sur mon épaule.  
  
"C'est juste moi, m'a-t-il murmuré à l'oreille.  
  
_Tu m'as fait peur."  
  
Il s'est assit et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule.  
  
**** 


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur:Kitty-kat E-mail : Philippine.ROBERT@wanadoo.fr Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Couple : 3x4;4+Hilde  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Dans tes bras(Native)  
  
Je descendai le soir en suivant le couloir, Loin sur les avenues d'un paradis perdu, Le temps s'arrête là, au milieu de tes bras, Où rien n'existe plus, oubliée dans les rues, Comme une rivière la nuit s'est écoulée.  
  
Dans tes bras,j'ai trouvé un soleil insolent, Qui devait me brûler, Dans tes bras, je le sais, le temps s'arrête là, Dans un monde étoilé.  
  
A en rester muets, nos yeux se sont parlés, Je veux te voir ainsi au moins toute la vie.  
  
En une pluie de lumière la nuit s'est changée, Il faut se réveiller, Maintenant ou pour l'éternité, Tu sais, le marchand de sable va nous garder.  
  
Le temps s'arrête là, Viens me dire au revoir, Le marchand de sable s'en va, Loin de toi et moi, Dans tes bras,j'ai gardé ce soleil étincelant que j'ai toujours cherché, Dans tes bras, à jamais, le temps s'arrête là, Pour l'éternité.  
  
****  
  
Quelques rayons de soleil égarés ont caressé les visages des deux jeunes hommes, allongés sur l'herbe fraîche et humide de la rosée matinale. Le petit blond se nicha dans les bras du français qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Duo les regardait tout en buvant son café. Quand, il les avait vu endormi, tout à l'heure, il avait apporté une couverture de l'infirmerie. Qu'il aurait aimé être ici avec Heero. Et dire que Quatre allait se sacrifier. Wufei, une tasse de thé à la main, s'assit sur la chaise qu'il traînait derrière lui.  
  
"Pourquoi l'un d'entre nous doit mourir?Pourquoi la vie est si dure?  
  
-Pour me sauver.  
  
-Hein????"  
  
L'américain regarda éberlué le chinois qui buvait tranquillement son thé.  
  
"Pour sauver Heero, tu veux dire?  
  
-Je suis Heero, baka.  
  
-Heu Wufei, t'as de la fièvre?  
  
-Je suis l'esprit d'Heero et j'ai pris le corps de Wufei.  
  
-Et son esprit, où c'est qui l'est?  
  
-Il se balade.  
  
-Sally va faire une crise cardique. Mr Heero saut d'immeuble de 6 étages avec seulement une jambe cassée, il s'auto détruit 4-5 fois sans une blessure et maintenant qu'il est mort, son esprit revient. Tu nous en aura fait voir de tout les couleurs mon vieux!"  
  
Et brusquement, il sauta dans ses bras:  
  
"Oh, mon Hee-chanounet!"  
  
Le pauvre chino-japonais étouffait tellement l'étreinte de l'américain était forte. Il sanglotait:  
  
"Hee-chan, je veux que tu reviennes, ainsi que Wuffy et je veux pas que Quatchan s'en aille. La vie est trop compliquée. Maudite guerre, vivement qu'elle se termine!Les hommes n'ont-ils pas versés assez de sang sur l'autel de la mort!Quand les dieux seront-ils repus?"  
  
Le natté larmoyait et Heero ne put s'empêcher de penser que le raisonnement de l'américain était plus que juste. La vie ne l'avait pas gâté. Pas de parents, ses amis morts de la maladie, le père Maxwell et S?ur Helen assassiné, et bientôt, bientôt Duo allait perdre son meilleur ami et confident, Quatre. A ce moment, il remarqua les deux silhouettes allongés par terre:  
  
"Je rêve ou Trowa et Quatre ont passé la nuit dehors?"  
  
Duo releva la tête et sourit au japonais tout en hochant sa bouille:  
  
"Pourquoi, fallait pas?"  
  
Heefei(je vais l'appeler comme ça désormais)leva les yeux au ciel:  
  
"Sally va refaire une crise cardiaque, affirma-t-il."  
  
Mes yeux encore endormis s'habituèrent peu à peu au rayonnement de cette belle matinée printanière. J'embrassai le front de Trowa et commençait à me relever quand une main agile entoura ma hanche m'empêchant de partir. Mon mamour adoré ouvrit doucement ses yeux émeraudes et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Un petit sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres:  
  
"Tu veux déjà me quitter?" Pour lui démontrer qu'il avait tort, je me penchai et embrassai ses lèvres et son cou de petits baisers légers comme des ailes de papillons. Sa peau douce frissonnait sous la caresse de ma bouche. Il alla à la rencontre de mes lèvres tendrement offertes et m'embrassa avec une passion non feinte.  
  
"Alors les amoureux?demanda Duo. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ou plutôt Wufei a quelque chose à vous dire."  
  
La jeune fille sortit doucement de sa léthargie, les membres engourdis et la bouche pâteuse. Il faisait déjà grand jour. Elle se leva lentement et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
"C'est moi."  
  
Elle regarda la silhouette blonde s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.  
  
"Ca va mieux?T'es pas trop fatigué?T'as bien dormi?Je te réveille pas?"  
  
Hilde sourit et intérieurement, elle pensait que Quatre était une vrai mère- poule.  
  
"Ca va, j'ai bien dormi.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
  
-Je sais pas, le stress, la fatigue et puis...je t'aime bien.  
  
-Juste bien?  
  
-Tu sais qu'entre nous c'est pas possible.  
  
-Et pourquoi?  
  
-Et Trowa?  
  
-J'ai de la place pour deux. Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureuse. Je vais bientôt mourir et..."  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Hilde s'approcha et l'embrassa, mettant dans ce baiser tout son amour, sa tendresse, sa passion, sa rage, son désespoir. Quatre essuya les larmes de l'allemande, la prit dans ses bras et la berça.  
  
**** 


	4. Chapitre3

A travers la mort.  
  
Auteur:Kitty-kat E-mail : Kittykatwinner@hotmail.com Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Couple : 3x4;4+Hilde Genre : un petit peu d'humour dans ce chapitre (même si ça ne fait rire que moi). Note : Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça motive pour écrire la suite, un petit mail (même un tout riquiqui...)  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
La mort n'existe pas (Mickey 3D)  
  
Au lever du décor, il y a des hommes qui attendent le soir  
Ils recherchent le nord, qu'ils ont perdu à force de boire  
Il y a des femmes qui se meurent et renaissent à l'ouverture des bars  
Oubliés leurs malheurs, la chaleur elles ne cherchent que ça  
  
Ne l'oublie pas  
La vie n'existe pas  
  
Juste après les bombes, il y a des hommes qui comptent les morts  
Des milliers de tombes, vont pouvoir se remplir encore  
Il y a une femme qui s'effondre, le tireur ne l'a pas ratée cette fois  
Une nouvelle hécatombe, le croque-mort se lèche les doigts  
  
Ne l'oublie pas  
La vie n'existe pas  
Ne l'oublie pas  
La mort n'existe pas  
  
****  
  
"WuFei?!?!.... WUFEI!!!  
  
_Hein? Quoi? Comment?  
  
_Je disais juste : "WuFei"!!! _Mais je suis pas WuFei!"  
  
Hilde le regarda la "tête dans le cul" (1).Elle venait de juste de se réveiller et avait un peu oublié les événements de la veille.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
  
-Je suis Heero. HEERO!"  
  
Hilde se boucha les oreilles tout en observant le chinois. Brusquement ,il y eu comme un éclair dans la tête à Hilde (2).  
  
"Ah Ouuuuuuiiiiii!!! Je me rappelle...."  
  
Heefei se retourna en grognant et essaya de se rendormir. Quand Sally avait su pour le "petit problème"(3), elle l'avait gardé à l'infirmerie pour faire des examens. Hilde avait du rester aussi à sa grande indignation.  
  
"Heero!!!!  
  
_Quoi?!?!?!  
  
_Sont où les toilettes, si te plaîîîîîîîîîîît!!!  
  
_Dans le couloir..."  
  
Hilde se leva d'un bond pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Elle appuya sur la poignée, mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir.  
  
"Bordel de merde! La porte est fermée...  
  
_Tais-toi Hilde, t'es aussi casse-pieds que l'autre baka.  
  
_Mais Heero, c'est P-R-E-S-S-E!!!  
  
_Mais, vas-y!  
  
_Mais, c'est fermééééééééééééééé!!!  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse."  
  
L'allemande le regarda et avec évidence, elle dit:  
  
"Ben, t'as qu'as défoncé la porte.  
  
_J'ai pas envie que Sally pique une colère en voyant la porte en morceau. Reste dans ton lit et retiens-toi."  
  
Hilde, qui s'était adossée sur la porte, descendit lentement le long de celle-ci jusqu'à se retrouver à terre.  
  
"Et si je criais?  
  
_Sally prend des somnifères, elle ne t'entendras pas.  
  
_Et y'a personne d'autre dans cette satanée infirmerie?  
  
_Personne."  
  
Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.  
  
"J'ai une idée!  
  
_Quoi, enCOre!!! grogna le japonais.  
  
_On passe par la fenêtre et je vais faire dehors!  
  
_T'as pas besoin de moi.  
  
_Ah, si! Faut bien quelqu'un pour me faire la courte-échelle pour que je puisse remonter.  
  
_NON!  
  
_Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrroooooooo! J'le dirais à Duoooooooo!!!!  
  
_NON! NADA! NO! NIET! et NON et NON!!! hurla Heero dans les oreilles à Hilde."  
  
L'allemande retourna dans son lit et se coucha. Heero éteignit la lumière et savoura le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des reniflements.  
  
"Hilde?!?"  
  
Le japonais ralluma la lumière et alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Hilde.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
_'Veux aller au toilette?"  
  
Elle regarda le japonais avec des yeux suppliants.  
  
"Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis dans le corps de WuFei mais je me ramolli......, déclara le Perfect Soldier(4).  
  
_Merci, merciiiii! s'écria l'allemande en lui sautant au cou.  
  
_Bon, on y va maintenant? bougonna le japonais en se levant."  
  
Ils ouvrirent la fenêtre. Hilde passa la première. Elle descendit lentement le long du mur. Dès qu'elle fut en bas, elle se précipita derrière un buisson pour se soulager. En sortant de derrière le buisson, elle s'aperçu qu'Heero n'était pas descendu mais en plus qu'il avait refermé la fenêtre.  
  
"Ah, le salop!"  
  
****  
  
Quatre ouvrit la porte du balcon. Le ciel était couvert.  
  
*Un orage se prépare, pensa l'empathe.*  
  
Trowa était assis sur la rambarde, une cigarette à la main. Il rejetait la fumée et la regardait s'éloigner avant de refumer. Quatre s'avança et passa ses mains autour de sa taille.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir? demanda Trowa.  
  
_Qui ça "on"?  
  
_Moi, Hilde, Duo... et tous les autres.  
  
_Je veillerai toujours sur vous."  
  
****  
  
(1)Pardonnez l'expression!!! (2) Genre l'ampoule qui s'allume au-dessus des personnages dans les dessins animés. (3)cf chapitre précédent. (4)Ouais, ça le fait.......  
  
****  
  
Kitty-Kat : Petite info!!!! Mes fics sont d'abord sur notre site (à Miko- Tenshi et à moi). Ensuite, je les mets sur FanFiction et je les propose à ANrluz pour son site sur Quatchan quand elle parle de Quatre!  
  
Kitty-Kat : Mine de rien, on avance dans l'histoire. Ce chapitre était une petite "récré". 


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : A travers la mort Auteur : Kitty-Kat E-mail : Kittykatwinner@hotmail.com Genre : SF, voyage dans le temps, yaoi, romance, POV Duo et Quatre. Disclaimer : perso pas à moi ni chanson (adaption française de "Last of Mohicans de Y-M Akle/Trevor Jones) Dédicace : Pour Miko. Pour Kyo qui vient de recevoir 3 victoires de la musique et à qui je rends hommage avec la chanson "Fermons les yeux."  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Fermons les yeux(Kyo)  
  
Quelles sont encore ces frontières  
Qui peuvent séparer les êtres  
Comme d'autres prières  
Ou d'autres manières  
Mais qu'est-ce qui toujours nous pousse  
A dresser tant de barrières  
La peur, l'honneur ou l'orgueil  
  
Fermons les yeux, fermons les si l'on veut  
Voir au-delà des visages  
  
Mais quel est donc le miroir  
Qui nous donnera le pouvoir  
De nous voir en somme  
Tel que nous sommes  
Mais qu'est-ce qui nous aidera  
A vivre autrement  
Des gestes, des mots ou du temps  
  
Fermons les yeux, fermons les si l'on veut  
Voir au-delà des visages  
Fermons les yeux fermons les juste un peu  
Ouvrons nos cœurs d'avantage  
  
Il faudra bien mettre fin  
A tous ces regards éteints  
Entendez-vous enfin  
Les cris qui ne demandent qu'à se taire.  
  
*****  
  
Les 4 G-boys et Hilde attendaient l'arrivée des professeurs dans leur bureau. Il faisait très chaud en ce mois de juin. Duo avait natté ses cheveux et posé une casquette sur eux. Sa chemise noire était entrouverte et l'on voyait des gouttes de sueur dégouliner sur son torse bronzé. Le regard d'HeeFei s'y attarda quelques instants. Hilde ne cessait de s'asperger d'eau avec sa petite bombe et à chaque fois, Heefei s'en prenait la moitié ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Trowa avait pris place près de la fenêtre et regardait ce qui se passait dehors. Enfin, Quatre s'était endormi dans le fauteuil.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, J daigna arriver. Il était essoufflé.  
  
"Vite, les enfants, on se prépare."  
  
Duo grimaça au mot "enfant". Trowa réveilla Quatre et Heefei confisqua la bombe d'eau d'Hilde. J s'approcha de son ordinateur et tapota le clavier. Il se leva, visiblement satisfait, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette expression effraya Hilde. L'homme bionique ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, prit un tube de crème, des petites capsules ainsi qu'une clef.  
  
"Hi, hi, on y va."  
  
Il ouvrit une porte dans le mur et tous entrèrent dans une pièce. Hilde frissonna. Dans la pièce, régnait un froid glacial.  
  
"Y caille ici, ronchonna Duo.  
  
_Hi, hi, hi, c'est normal, mon bébé doit être conservé dans une température entre -1 et 2°, répondit J.  
  
_Votre "bébé"? demanda Hilde.  
  
_Ceci."  
  
Une énorme machine descendit du plafond.  
  
"On dirait, un gros tonneau en gundanium avec des tentacules partout, remarqua Duo.  
  
_C'est effectivement du gundanium. Il protège l'unité centrale de la machine. Les fils permettront de vous connecter à cette unité centrale et de vous renvoyer dans le temps grâce à un vortex qui va se créer."  
  
Le professeur attrapa Trowa par le bras et le mit sous des fils. Il appliqua de la crème sur ses tempes, y colla deux capsules et y brancha deux fils. Il fit de même avec chaque membre de l'équipe tout en parlant :  
  
"Vous vous retrouverez 10 minutes avant l'accident. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous ramenez plus longtemps en arrière. Déjà, qu'il y a 50 % de risques que vous ne reveniez jamais et que les molécules composant votre corps se dissolve et que vous en mourriez.  
  
_J'adore les bonnes nouvelles, déclara Duo tout en retenant ses cheveux pour éviter que J n'y mette de la crème.  
  
_Bon, vous êtes prêts?  
  
_......  
  
_J'ai pas bien entendu?  
  
_Oui, répondit Heefei.  
  
_OK. On y va."  
  
Il appuya sur un bouton incrusté dans le mur.  
  
*****  
  
POV DUO  
  
J'ai senti comme une décharge dans tout mon corps. Je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai chaud et froid à la fois. Comme si le vent passait en travers de mon corps. Mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite. Heero, où es-tu? Je viens te rejoindre. Je suis sur qu'on va trouver une solution pour Quatre. J'ai mal. Froid. Chaud. Je respire difficilement. Soudain, je sens le sol sous moi. Il est dur et froid. Mon dos, je n'ai plus de dos. J'ai dû me briser tous mes os. Aïe. J'entends des voix. Est-ce que je suis au Paradis? Ce serait un comble pour Shinigami, dieu de la Mort.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre se releva en grimaçant. Son dos était en compote. Il sentit une main qui l'aidait à se tenir.  
  
"Trowa....  
  
_Je suis là.  
  
_Je sais, chuchota l'arabe."  
  
Il sentit le baiser que l'acrobate déposa dans son cou.  
  
"Les autres..."  
  
Il se tourna. Hilde commençait à se relever. Duo gémissait et marmonnait.  
  
"Il est dans les vapes, commenta l'allemande.  
  
_Ca va ma puce? s'inquiéta Quatre.  
  
_Comme sur des ... aïe!"  
  
Duo venait de lui assener un coup de pied dans les reins. Il semblait se débattre.  
  
"C'est bizarre, il dort. Je croyais qu'il était évanoui! s'exclama Hilde.  
  
_Duo.... Duo.... Réveille-toi! le pressa Quatre.  
  
_QUOI!? hurla l'américain en se redressant brutalement.  
  
_Fais plus jamais ça Duo, tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie à hurler comme ça.  
  
_OK, Quatre. Je sais pas vous mais moi, je me sens en pleine forme."  
  
Il se tourna et vit Wufei et Heero enlacés.  
  
*****  
  
POV QUATRE  
  
Jalousie. Pincement au cœur. Envie de pleurer. Duo. Duo. Ne pleure pas. Heero n'aime que toi. Duo. Mon frère de cœur et d'armes. Oublie ce que tu as vu.  
  
"Duo...murmurai-je. Duo."  
  
Mal. Mal. Envie de disparaître. Il se réfugia dans mes bras pour pleurer.  
  
"Chut. Duo, écoute-moi. Ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, mais l'esprit d'Heero et le corps de Wufei s'étant côtoyé, il ne pouvait que réapparaître comme ça.  
  
_J'aimerai te croire.  
  
_Crois-moi."  
  
Duo sécha ses larmes et me fit un mince sourire avant de sauter sur Heero.  
  
*****  
  
"MON HEE-CHAN!  
  
_Baka, on dirait que ça fait des mois que tu m'as pas vu.  
  
_Pas en chair et en os, mon Hee-chanounet préféré.  
  
_T'en connais pas d'autre.  
  
_Hum, hum!"  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers Trowa.  
  
"J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncez. Je sais pas si elle est bonne ou mauvaise...  
  
*****  
  
Kitty : Voilà pour ce chapitre. La suite devrait arriver d'ici une ou deux semaines. Ecrivez-moi siouplait pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. 


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Kitty-Kat.

E-mail : 

Genre : SF, voyage dans le temps, yaoi, romance, POV Duo et Quatre, action.

Disclaimer : perso pas à moi ni chanson.

Dédicace : Pour ma Nini que j'adore et Yami-Rose.

Chapitre 5

_Pardonne-moi (Mylène Farmer)_

Pardonne-moi 

_Si la douleur remue tout_

_Qu'elle me broie_

_De t'aimer comme un fou_

_Que tu n'es pas_

_Pardonne-moi_

_Pardonne-moi_

_La profondeur de ton amour_

_Pour toi_

_Si c'est du sang qui coule_

_Au fond de moi_

_Pardonne-la._

_Prince hongrois_

_Nos chaque jour :_

..._Il était une fois_

_Des vœux d'amour_

_Quand il montait chez moi_

La première fois...   
  
Prince hindou 

_Je l'imagine encore_

_Au creux de moi_

_Je veux plonger dans son cœur,_

_Et sa voix_

_Me dit tout bas..._

_Prince arabe_

_Tes silences effleuraient _

_Du bout des doigts_

_Tous mes sens, aurons-nous_

_Un autrefois ?_

_Prince Aurore_

_Où en es-tu_

_De ces pulsions de mort ?_

_Qu'avons nous fait de bien_

_Qu'après l'effort_

_Deux corps, un sort_

_Prince hongrois_

_L'on descend de l'autre_

_Côté du monde_

_Parcourir l'étoile_

_A chaque seconde_

_Partager l'ombre_

_Prince noir_

_Délivre-moi de mon sang,_

_D'un espoir_

_Car en moi guette un silence_

_Sans fard_

_Un nulle part_

« Dis toujours, ironisa Hilde.

Nous ne sommes pas revenu 10 minutes avant l'accident mais 10 heures... annonça Trowa.

Le vieux a voulu se débarrasser de nous avec sa machine folle. Mais on est plus coriace qu'il ne le croyait, répliqua Duo, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, le rabroua Wufei.

Oui mon Feifei... »

Le chinois l'ignora. Duo fit une moue avant d'aller se coller juste devant le nez d'Heero :

« Alors ? ? ? ? ? ?

Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, énonça le brun. »

Ils attendirent quelque secondes.

« Et ? ? ? ? ? demanda le natté.

Ca nous laisse un champ d'action plus vaste.

On pourrait aller détruire la bombe directement au QG d'OZ, remarqua Hilde.

Génial ! s'écria Duo. Enfin de l'action !

C'est une bonne idée, approuva Wufei. »

Heero hocha la tête.

« Let's go, murmura l'américain.

Hé ! Vous semblez avoir oublier quelque chose, avertit Quatre.

De quoi ? soupira le natté.

Il nous faut un plan d'action. N'est-ce pas Heero ? »

Celui-ci approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de répondre :

« Bon, il faut d'abord savoir où se trouve cette bombe.

Facile ! déclara Duo. »

Il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro :

« Allô, ma cocotte ! C'est Duo... M'enfin ma louloute ! ! ! Mais nan c'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai pas plaquée pour Hilde ! C'est faux ! »

Wufei leva les yeux au ciel .

« Mais nan, elle est avec Quatre.... Mais oui.... Mais nan, il est toujours avec Tro' ! Oui, avec les deux... Mais Rélé.... J'ai un service à te demander... On a appris qu'OZ a conçu une nouvelle bombe... Et on voudrais savoir où elle se trouve... Tu peux te renseigner ? ... Dans une heure tu nous rejoins ? Au Bar des Pirates ? D'accord... Okay... A tout à l'heure ! »

Duo raccrocha. Wufei le regarda d'un air dégoûté :

« T'es sorti avec l'autre pouffe ? »

Duo eut l'air gêné :

« Oui... »

Wufei, Hilde et Quatre éclatèrent de rire. Trowa esquissa un sourire. Hilde se roulait par terre.

« J'en peux plus ! Pipi, pipi ! articula-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Ououououou ! ! ! riait Wufei. Avec Peacecraft ? Ah non j'y crois pas !

C'était pour obtenir des renseignements, se défendit Duo. En tout cas grâce à moi, on aura ces informations en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Hum ! Hum ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Heero.

« T'es jaloux mon chou ? demanda l'américain. »

Le japonais lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Baka. Arrêtons de rire, on doit s'occuper de choses sérieuses. Allons au Bar des Pirates.

Oui, chef ! s'exclama Duo. »

Quatre lui flanqua une tape sur la tête. Le natté se tourna vers lui. L'empathe soutint son regard.

Arrête Duo, notre Perfct Soldier a mal.

Quand Duo entendit la voix de Quatre résonner dans sa tête, il sursauta. Celui-ci le rassura du regard.

Voilà ! ! ! ! Reviews s'il vous plaît !


End file.
